


The consequences of colonization and Xenia

by Jolynestockings (orphan_account)



Category: History Class C13
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jolynestockings
Relationships: Xenia (OC)/Modern Day Kenya
Kudos: 2





	The consequences of colonization and Xenia

"Xenia.."

There it was. That ruff, deep voice. 

Kenya and Xenia stood at the back of the school, hands locked. It was a chilly winter's day, and classes had long since ended. The sky had grown dark and clouds begun to sprinkle thick snow onto the ground.

"Kenya. We can't keep doing this.." Xenia murmered, looking down at her legs. The country grabbed her hand and cheek, locking her eyes into his. "It's not like I don't like you.. it's just.." Xenia begun and shifted her head, guilt wracking up in her throat.

"Kenya.. you're simply a consequence of colonization, and I'm a debating girl.. we can't be seen together like this" 

The words stayed in the air, as a cold breeze brushed against the duo's legs. 

"I know Xenia.." Modern Day Kenya muttered, running his fingers through her thick brown hair. "But you.. you make me feel _more_ than just a consequence. You make me feel like a real person.." He finished.

Xenia kept her head on his chest, before meeting his gaze once again. "Kenya.. I never knew you felt that way" 

"Well now you do.. I love you more than Russians love inflinating countries.." Kenya laughed, as Xenia flushed red. How did he know? No, no. He couldn't know. She had been here so long, he should be clueless.

Xenia gave a nervous laugh and flushed pink, before leaning in. The great president needed information on irish teens, and she would do anything for him. Even if it did mean leading on a Modern Day Kenya or two..


End file.
